Innocence Lost: The Second Scenario
by RainingTundraSnow88
Summary: Second view of how the Innocence Lost story-line could have gone. Driven away from those he thought he could trust to someone he was supposed to hate and then found he loved over time...destiny brought them together for the better of their world. Slash!


**Innocence Lost: Scenario II**

He has always watched me from afar and at a lingering distance while our looming war for peace and wizarding prosperity in Great Britain seemed to drag on for what was considered like an eternity now. He had always watched me in the guise of the darkness within the shadows he favored so closely and as I grew older and I had come to understand the manipulations about my life as they were...I knew I had to make a choice sooner or later for myself. He had observed me from afar for so long with a desire and a want that I soon would realize exactly who the man Albus Dumbledore was pretending to be on the outside while he projected his grandfatherly façade to the rest of our world to who he really was internally as a true person. His dark magic potential greatly compared and contrasted to my status as a former light-sided wizard and still now as a Grey Wizard of much notoriety and power to our community at large. He, however, knew that one day I would eventually seek him out to see the truth of the errors that I had been told of and led upon and he was right about that assumption; I did seek him for answers, but these answers I wanted from him were for a far more personal reason to me than at first he was actually willing to believe as a whole and give into me.

I knew I was supposedly destined to kill him, but deep down in my magical aura and my heart, body, mind, and soul...I knew that it would be impossible for me to literally do as this so-called prophecy wanted of me. I had to still allow it to become true, but to also make it seem as though it had been avoided in some regards as well. So therefore our relationship to each other at first seemed futile and volatile. It appeared as though it would never work. We fought constantly over everything under the god-given sun that could be fought about and he never gave in and neither did I. We are both so stubborn and we are both so set in our ways of thinking that both of us had to make our points clearly stated to the other...whether or not it worked out for the best or not. For you see, upon my seventeenth birthday when my inheritance and majority rolled around, I had somehow become a creature to our world that was so widely desired by many that I just wanted to hide away and never ever be seen again. For many people here could actually use and manipulate my new powers to their advantage if they wanted to. It was a no-win situation it seemed at the time. Albus was one person who did try and take advantage of my new creature status and powers for his own war-front gain, but by this point I had had enough of his deceitful ways and so I fled for training with a Grey tribe who offered me some freedom from his hold after my birthday as well as the protection and sanctuary I sought from them during these training years I spent with them. I spent a year in basic training and another three years in elite training after that point. I am now twenty-one years old and fully aware of exactly what my powers are, how they work, why I have so much desired potential by both war party sides, and I know how to use these powers to my best advantage of other influentially if I have to. Upon my seventeenth birthday, I became a Dark Veela with a quarter of Incubus blood within my very veins due to my darker side of my own familial background and I had a mate that in Albus's eyes before I fled for my training; my intended mate was not even worthy of my time in pursuing at all as a wizard because he told me that my mate would never love me back for who I was because he was too far gone in his darker arts over the years now.

I didn't care about that though, and I still left to find them and now our relationship has flourished after I explained the details to him of what had truly happened between us. Lest to say, he was rather shocked beyond anything reasonable in doubt or at least he was as shocked as he had gotten in the longest of time. My mate always had known how to hide his emotions well, even from me at times, and I agreed that it had been for the best. So now it is December the 29th of the year 2001, and I am lying quite nakedly within the sheer curtains of our large four-poster bed inside of our well-warded chambers in anxious anticipation of tonight's activities and I also am quite comfortable now in my very masculine sexuality whilst I waited for my mate to arrive to our chambers to complete our final stage of the mating bonds together this evening. The Bonding Ritual for Dark Veela and their intended mates for life. I didn't have to wait for very long, as I had heard his quiet but not-so-silently padding footsteps coming towards me from down the long hallway of our home from the bath. The door slowly opened only to reveal a very enticing looking mate that was only wearing a black and silver dressing gown with nothing else underneath it that was plainly visible.

"You look absolutely ravishing right now, my mate." I purred contentedly at him from our four-poster bed now in my comfortable nakedness there.

He chuckled in a softly dark-sounding musical way to my sensitive ears as our eyes met and almost instantaneously they dilated with lustful desire from my allure that was exuding from me into the room like an invisible heavy fog as a partial Incubus now when my need for satiation had grown heavy and was also apparent. My sex appeal as a Dark Veela was working to its fullest as well though my mate did not seem as though he knew that yet. My intended then focused his darkened lust-filled gaze elsewhere than on me after a moment as he realized what I was vaguely doing in my haste to try and get us to bond before the hour of midnight was up tonight. That way, I was free from Albus once and for all and we could live in peace as I prove the to the world in which we lived in that they had all been wrong and misled by a man who was hungry for power more so than my mate had ever been.

"Patience now beloved; you are quite safe here as I have proven to you in the past months and we will and shall go undisturbed tonight as I had promised you earlier. I have made sure of that." He whispered at me with an evident tinge of huskiness to his tone.

I nodded my head slowly, but yet I was still uncertain as to exactly how safe we really were while confined in this house within the middle of this forest in this land. I can remember being accosted numerous times by vampires here and almost taken fully away from my mate by a werewolf who had been on a blood rage during his heat mating cycle for their own pleasure and amusement. I had been kidnapped by numerous vampires here at times too, so how safe was it really to be living here for now?

I finally get over these depressing thoughts and I turned to smile at my mate, "Come and join me over here, then." I smile playfully and a tad mischievously.

"Gladly." He responded back at him.

My mate to me was the epitome of perfection to the sense of sight of my own personal pleasure. His pale skin was a creamy alabaster color and it probably hadn't touched the outside sunlight rays for many years until I came his life a few years ago unless he had to be out in the sun for some reason. He was thin and lean, not at all malnourished in any way despite admitting a similar past to my own when I finally reached a level of respect with him and he had lithe muscles that rippled over the expanse of his abdomen that showed his superior dominance in physical strength over my own. His newer scars that I could on his body only reminded me of how he had come to care for me and to love me as his life-mate enough to protect me with his own life. Suddenly, I was shook out of my thoughts and rather surprised that he had gracefully and fairly quickly climbed atop of me and had forcefully pushed my easily reacting body to his own down softly into our bed's luxuriant and very comfortable mattress on our sapphire, silver and black decorated four-poster bed. He then initiated a passionate and fire burning kiss with me. A kiss that reached the edge of Harry's soul and told him how much his mate wanted this and had how much this kiss with him now had never ever felt so good to him in this very moment as it had with others in the past. Two sets of hands roamed languorously over very heavily sweat infused bodies while pleasure mounted sky high from the smallest of touches between them and their breathing had acclimated to heavy panting sounds while their bodies ground into the others and moved with rhythmic gyrations but ones that yet had no meaning of penetration, but rather physical satisfaction of skin-on-skin contact and trying to meet each other to build the friction that was so badly wanted to both parties currently.

Harry was well aware of the fact that his life-mate and he were really well and truly compatible for the other and Harry was just now realizing this in its totality as their pleasure built up some more and his heavy sweating and breathy panting moans spurred Tom on-wards and to keep continuing his ministrations on him, despite his dark-inclined magical powers and personality to Harry's own sometimes sadistic, but grey perspective of the British Wizarding culture of Great Britain. His mate though, had now finally had decided that he had had enough fun teasing and tormenting Harry with touch stimulus as his only mate and submissive partner now for life. He decided to move on more quickly now as the immense feelings of blissful and sinful pleasure were mounting very high in ways he had never experienced before and Harry seemed to be getting anxious for something more to come forward.

"Are you truly ready for this my beloved? Once this is done, there is no turning back and no way out of this contract? We will be stuck together eternally for the rest of our wizardly lives?" Tom asked of the Dark Veela/Incubus male who had captured his heart and soul in only two years after training ended for him in a delectable purring tone to his rough voice.

Harry's mind was not very coherent and his voice did not seem to want to work either, so he ended up just being able to barely nod his agreement of the questions asked before back to Tom almost immediately as his eyes rolled into the back of his skull while Tom's hips containing the obvious bulge he felt gyrated suddenly and rolled into his own causing Harry to moan loudly and pant in a whimper of want to his mate for more.

Harry was already well lubed for a quarter incubus and he did not need any more lubrication or else his body would therefore be way too slick and Tom was aware that he could possibly hurt him if this happened. Tom didn't want to cause Harry anymore unnecessary pain than what was considered normal on his mate as he suddenly slammed into him hard and his very erect cock swelled more at the feeling of Harry's tight heat in his channel when he breached him for the first time and he shut his eyes in an attempt to reign his control and not fuck Harry raw now as he held back his own moans when Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head again in pure bliss and his ass bucked up taking him further and deeper into his heat than he knew was possible. Both mates were truly in a dream-like state and in a heavenly bliss at the new sensations that they together had created for the other with this bonding. Harry also loved the combination of the slight pain Tom made when he breached his ass with his swollen and straining cock up into his heat mixed with the immense sinful feelings and experiences of pleasure that followed after he breached him and they moved in sync to each other to create a friction that no one else would ever meet. Tom as his mate stayed still for a moment after the initial penetration while waiting patiently for Harry to adjust to this new sensation as they became one together in this binding ritual. Once Harry had settled and became used to his size in him, Tom started to pull his turgid member almost all the way out of him and Harry whimpered slightly in the sense of loss of the wonderful sensory feeling he had felt upon Tom penetrating him before. Then Harry moaned loudly again and bucked up hard meeting Tom's inward heavy and fast thrusts as he pounded back into his channel with his cock firmly still inside of his ass and Harry felt fulfillment once more. While Tom was the dominant mate of the two of them and he had more control than Harry has ever had at all; it did not take either of them very long to reach their mounting and impending climax.

"Now and forever, beloved." Tom asked as he panted heavily in a desirous rough tone.

I smiled, "Now and forever, Tom Riddle."

Climax burst forth from both of the men in like a adrenaline rush had fueled through them as fast as a train could accelerate up to its maximum mileage speed. Tom grunted loudly as his reached his end and his hot white seed spurt forward into Harry's entrance, coating his walls with his essence and forever sealing them together and letting all the other creature nearby that Harry was his and belonged exclusively to him while the world around them felt the powerful magic induced quakes of the ground when their powers melded together and their auras adjust to fit them both together as life-mates now. The bond was now sealed and Harry would be protected from Albus from now on if Tom had his way.

Harry spilled his essence between them in a heavy moan while Tom's had either had intentionally or unintentionally gripped his sack and squeezed gently on it, but enough that Harry was pushed to his limit with Tom and came with him. Tom waited for Harry to open his sated eyes and he smiled to him. Tom then placed his hands to his mate's hips...holding him in place with his swiftly returning erection still inside of Harry as he leaned over his abdomen downwards from his face and smelled of Harry's seed he had spewed before him before. Harry was quickly becoming aroused again as Tom continued these actions. They knew that that was only the beginning of their first consummated night together when Harry moaned with an obvious level of desire as Tom used his tongue to clean the seed Harry gifted him with and taste him as he watched on to his pleasure.

Harry knew now that he was finally free of those he left behind him fully two years before and he loved the feeling already as he and Tom prepared themselves for a very active first night together.


End file.
